


Speed Limit

by 4LiberTEA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After practice, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boyfriends, Bruises, Foot Massage, Foreplay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Kinky, LEWD, Love, Lovers, Lust, M/M, Male x Male Sex, Passion, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Switching, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Very graphic, Volleyball, hard sex, jerking off, speed - Freeform, very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4LiberTEA/pseuds/4LiberTEA
Summary: Two lusting bodies.Two forms of sex.Two mind-spinning methods.Two aching speeds.Which one sends you to an unholy heaven overflowing with bliss?*IwaOi smut short fic.No real plot, just them having some "fun" time.⚠️ boy x boy sex
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 194





	1. Speed Limit

The sound of screeching sneakers echoed out of the gym windows. Aoba Josai's men's volleyball team was still practicing despite it being hours after the high school had been deserted. The young men were finishing a practice game between each other, unaware of what time it was. Even their coach had left a few moments earlier to join his family, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi in charge of locking up the gym. Finally, once the match was tied for the third consecutive time, the team's captain called it a night. The teenagers unhooked the net, gathered all the volleyballs, and picked up all of their belongings. While the team headed to the locker room to change and go home, Oikawa and Iwaizumi wiped the floor with a large gym mop, cleaning its surface of the sweat and occasional blood stains. The brunet made sure all the equipment was in its place and locked the storage room. Meanwhile, his partner turned off the lights on the court. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan! Wait for me to get out before turning off the lights. I can't see where I'm going," complained Oikawa, trailing his hand along the wall as support. 

A bright white light flashed on from the other side of the gym. Iwaizumi was holding his phone's flashlight in the team captain's direction. 

"Just get over here already."

"So rude," said the brunet as he swung his duffle bag over his left shoulder. 

They closed the doors leading to the court and walked to the locker room of the building. On their way, they passed by some teammates who wished them a good night as they left. The hallway fell silent once they all exited the building. No one was left in the locker room except Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They deposited their bags on the long wooden bench and began undressing while causally chatting. 

"What are you going to do tonight?" asked Oikawa while kicking off his shoes. 

"I have a physics test I need to study for," sighed Iwaizumi. The wing spiker folded his uniform before setting it inside his bag.

"Ah, well, good luck on that then."

"Thanks."

Oikawa draped his towel over his shoulder then walked to the showers with a shampoo bottle in his hand. He hung the cloth on a hook and pulled off his underwear to place it over the towel. The showers had thin plastic separations between each faucet, leaving the stalls open but still allowing each user to have some privacy. As per usual, the brunet headed to the last stall. He turned the water on then jumped back to avoid the first freezing drops. Once it was at a comfortable, lukewarm temperature, he stepped under the shower. 

"Tooru."

"Mmh?" 

A body pressed against Oikawa's soaked skin as he was facing the wall. Iwaizumi snaked his arms around the setter's chest and rested his chin in the soft crook between Oikawa's neck and shoulder.

"I don't feel like studying for my test," said the dark-haired man. 

"Really? Then what do you feel like doing?" 

Iwaizumi brought his lips against his boyfriend's ear, breathing a warm puff of air against the sensitive skin. "You," he purred. 

Oikawa turned around to face him. His hands reached behind the shorter man's face, pulling him in gently. "That sounds good to me," he replied, kissing the spiker.

Their bodies sealed against one another, barely leaving room for the droplets of water to trickle down their skins. Each pair of hands found a place to rest, to grab, or to caress. Iwaizumi's tongue left Oikawa's mouth to instead stroke against his jawline, then down the side of his neck, along the lean muscles leading to his chest. Once there, the spiker cupped a nipple with his lips, sucking on it while his tongue flicked it in circles. Meanwhile, Oikawa raked his fingernails from the bottom of his lover's back all the way to his shoulders, gripping tightly to that large frame. The shower turned itself off but steam was still rising from the stall. Iwaizumi then devoured the setter's lips once more, grinding their erections against each other. The brunet ended the passionate kiss to kneel down in front of his partner. He trailed his tongue along the man's inner thigh, up to his penis, then licked the member from base to tip. With a soft grip on Iwaizumi's testicles, Oikawa slid the penis in his mouth until it reached the back of the roof. The dark-haired man leaned back against the wall, accidentally turning the shower on again. The water spurted out onto Oikawa's face, flushing his brown, curly hair over his closed eyes. The latter sucked on the cock as he raised his head, swirled his tongue around the glans once at the end, then dove back to swallow the shaft. This repeated motion was interrupted by Iwaizumi as he tugged on Oikawa's hair, forcing him let go of the penis with a popping sound. He pulled the captain up to his feet, pushing him against the cold, tiled wall. 

"No time for that," hushed Iwaizumi as he slammed his lips onto Oikawa's. 

He pressed a finger into his boyfriend's ass, earning a startled moan from the latter. As they continued kissing, Iwaizumi thrusted his finger around. Soon he added a second, stretching out the entrance for his cock. Barely one minute after starting the hastened foreplay, he grabbed his hard penis and pressed it against the wet opening. His tip slid in effortlessly. 

The intrusion titillated dormant nerves in Oikawa's lower back. He moaned as he closed his eyes, letting his body become accustomed to the feeling. Iwaizumi fastened his hand around one of the setter's legs, lifting it up and guiding it around his hips. This way, there was more room for him to thrust forward. Oikawa gripped onto the spiker's left shoulder for balance while trying to stay upright against the slippery wall. 

"Slow down, you're going to make us fall," said the brunet. 

Disregarding the comment, Iwaizumi slammed his hips forward, completely penetrating his boyfriend. A strangled cry erupted from the back of Oikawa's throat as his insides tingled from the chafing sensation. It always took a first few thrusts for him to get used to the friction. Once relaxed and loosened, the motion became pleasurable, sending waves of delectable shivers up his spine. The ace pinned one arm against the wall as his other hand kept Oikawa's leg hooked behind his back, thus helping him move in and out with ease.

The shower turned off again, no longer accompanying the slapping of both men's skins as Iwaizumi plunged into Oikawa's ass furiously. The hectic movements rocked the brunet from side to side. He struggled to keep his one leg from buckling under the weight of his trembling body. His toes clenched at the floor, desperately trying to remain grounded, however, the forceful pounding kept shaking him as if he were a fragile sprout in the midst of a hurricane. 

"Too fast– too fast," cried out Oikawa breathlessly. His heart was hammering against his ribcage almost as quickly as Iwaizumi was hammering him. Between each stroke, his lungs begged for air, but as soon as it entered the organs, it was propelled out by an energetic thrust. 

"Can't risk getting caught," replied the wing spiker, trailing his tongue over the brunet's collar bone.

Clasping his hands under Oikawa's butt, Iwaizumi lifted the brunet further against the wall. He compressed his chest against his lover's and held him up while sweeping his second leg off the ground. The setter embraced Iwaizumi's shoulders out of fear of falling. He was entirely relying on the wall pressed against his back and the dark-haired man's grip on him. As his mind spun between thoughts, he managed to remark that he was grateful for having a boyfriend with such strong arms to support him, especially in situations like this one. Oikawa leaned down for a fiery kiss, sucking on Iwaizumi's lips, then chin, then lips again. The latter spread Oikawa's ass cheeks and bucked his hips with vigor. 

Oikawa broke off the kiss to scream in pleasure. The new angle of penetration permitted Iwaizumi's penis to prod at all the right places. The volleyball captain dug his nails into the other man's back, arching his own until all that was left against the wall were his shoulder blades. Again, this position allowed for a torrent of euphoria to crawl up his spinal nerves and shoot down to his bobbing cock. Drops of either sweat or water, or even maybe both, trickled down his face and dripped to his glistening chest. His fingers grazed the ace's skin until it reached his black hair; there, they settled and twisted around the wet strands, pulling harder at each thrust Oikawa received.

Holding Oikawa's hips tightly, Iwaizumi slammed into him repeatedly. The force of the thrusts caused his hands to loosen their grip and slip. He clawed at the brunet's ass to retain his grasp so he could continue pounding it. A creeping sensation buzzed around Iwaizumi's glans, toiling something deep inside him. He seized his lover's throat and pressed it against the wall. With great fervor, he kissed the young man while gently lowering his legs back to the ground. He circled his hips into the other's as his hands trailed over Oikawa's wet arms, dragging them over the latter's head. Holding them up for a second, he pressed a long, loving kiss onto Oikawa's lips. Immediately after, he pulled out. 

This sudden absence of bliss caused the brunet to gasp. He brushed his soaked hair out of his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Before even saying a word, Iwaizumi guided Oikawa's body. He turned him around, lowered his back so that it was in a tabletop position, and spread his legs apart. Oikawa propped himself on his shoulders, laying his forearms against the tiles. Iwaizumi's thumbs positioned themselves at the sides of the setter's asshole, stretching out the entrance so that the dark-haired man's dick could slide in. Lunging forward, Iwaizumi filled Oikawa to new depths. 

"Hajime," cried the brunet in elation. 

Iwaizumi wrapped one hand around Oikawa's cock, pumping it with ardor. His hand motions were paired with his hips, which were thrashing back and forth eagerly. Oikawa felt a hard bundle of pressure squeeze itself against the back of his throat each time the ace's penis jabbed at the very back of his ass. The growing sensation of pleasure emanating from his own dick spread through his perineum and to his prostate, building up to terrifyingly blissful release. Oikawa lowered his head to look down between his legs. He saw Iwaizumi's hand expertly jerking him off as he was smashing into him. The speed at which they were moving caused the setter's head to throb—that, and the fact that it was hitting the wall every thrust or so, which was not helpful. His hips were shaking so fast that his balls swayed dangerously back and forth against his shaft and Iwaizumi's own testicles. 

"Hajime– Hajime please!" screamed Oikawa. 

The wing spiker began frantically pounding into Oikawa while pumping his dick with uncoordinated motions. The combination of pleasure set off a plethora of pent up energy through the brunet's entire body.

"Hajime!" 

Oikawa let out a guttural cry as he reached his climax. His penis was twitching and extremely reactive, causing him to groan and convulse as Iwaizumi continued stroking it. 

Now that his partner had orgasmed, Iwaizumi set both his hands on Oikawa's hips, pushing them hard against his cock as he thrust his pelvis forward. He repeated this action with increasing speed, making Oikawa's breathy whimpers vibrate through his throat. The frantic movements combined with the delicious sounds his boyfriend was making finally sent the ace over the edge. He grunted loudly as he let himself go, gradually reducing the speed of his thrusts. Oikawa could feel a new warmth fill his ass and spread inside him. 

The dark-haired man slid out, a trail of cum sticking to his shaft and Oikawa's asshole. The setter meekly turned around, keeping his back and arms slumped against the wall. He saw his lover with a handsomely flushed face: Iwaizumi's black, wet hair fell over his narrow eyes, his bright, red cheeks glistened from the sweat pearling down their sides, and his parted lips let escape shaky breaths as his chest heaved in need of air. Oikawa embraced the shorter man and kissed him deeply. Their kiss was messy and tired, but it sent chills up both their spines. Their flaccid yet still sensitive members brushed against one another, creating a spasm of pleasure ripple through their nerves. The heat radiating from the other's skin was delightful to feel against one's own. They caressed one another with an enchanting tenderness as they kissed. 

Iwaizumi cupped his boyfriend's face while pecking it adoringly. "We'd better clean up and leave," he said, kissing Oikawa's lips one more time. 

The brunet was still in a daze from the gentle yet mind-numbing kisses—and the ruthless sex prior to that. He brushed his locks off his warm forehead. 

"Huh?"

"That," responded Iwaizumi, pointing to the floor behind the setter. The latter turned around. He blushed upon seeing the mess he had made. 

"Iwa-chan, this is all your fault," he cried in embarrassment. He turned on the shower to clean up the dirtied tiles. 

Cold water shot out of the shower head. Both young men shouted in surprise as the unexpected coolness of the water landed on their steaming skins, shocking every vulnerable nerve under it. They laughed at their own alarm then took turns under shower despite there being nine other available stalls. Oikawa cupped his hands under the stream and waited until they filled with water so he could throw it onto the wall and floor. Once the tiles were somewhat cleaned, he finally continued the shower he had initially come in for. While he was shampooing his hair, Iwaizumi was pressed against his back. Their wet skin plastered against each other was relieving; it was like all the tension in Oikawa's muscles dissipated at the gentle connection with his lover. 

They got out of the shower and dried themselves. Changing into their school uniforms, they rekindled an easygoing conversation. Once they were ready, Oikawa and Iwaizumi closed the locker room door and headed to the building's exit. There, the team captain retrieved the keys and locked the main doors. The couple only then realized how truly late it was. With high-spirits, they walked to their respective houses under the orange luster of the street lights, bickering and snickering along the way.


	2. Traffic Obstruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s motto: if you’re gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks :)

Two days had passed since Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gotten busy in the gym shower, yet the brunet still felt a lot of pain and therefore resentment toward his boyfriend. Each time he would set his arms on his desk to take notes, he would jerk in discomfort because of the sensitive bruises lined from his elbows to his wrists. Whenever he would lean back against a chair, his shoulder blades would hurt because of the bruising and chafing. Even his head was sore: he had a couple painful areas at the back of his skull and had a small bump on his forehead, which he could thankfully hide behind his bangs. Another inconvenience was having to hide the scratch marks all over his butt cheeks from the other boys in the locker room, otherwise they might put two and two together since Iwaizumi was unashamedly parading his clawed back to the world. 

The worst part was that Oikawa was not sure he could ever use the gym showers again because whenever he was in the locker room, he would remember that night in vivid flashbacks, which would arise some sensual feelings in him, thus preventing him from stripping down in front of his classmates. However, the setter was determined to give Iwaizumi a taste of his own medicine, although with a touch of Oikawa's own flair. 

There was no volleyball training that afternoon since they did not have any upcoming games, so the team had a bit more time for their studies or other activities. In order to take advantage of this free time, Iwaizumi had asked Oikawa to help him with their history homework. Once classes were over, the couple walked to Iwaizumi's house which was close to Oikawa's. They grabbed some drinks and snacks from the kitchen then headed straight to the spiker's bedroom. Together, they went over that semester's covered material as well as a few lectures scheduled for later in the year. Their study session was productive with occasional breaks of nonsense, which are inevitable when working with your best friend. 

After about an hour and a half of studying, both men were getting tired and easily got off topic. Iwaizumi was sitting on the floor with a notebook on his lap, perusing it without really acknowledging what was written inside while Oikawa was behind him on the bed, scrolling through his phone. The latter decided it was time to close the history books and open something else.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember Tuesday night?" asked Oikawa as he laced his arms around his boyfriend's broad shoulders. 

"Yes. Why? You want to do that again?"

"No, what I want is to do you, my way."

Iwaizumi turned his head to look at the brunet draped over his shoulder. "Right now?"

"Right now."

"My parents will get home soon, we'll have to hurry."

"Oh no, no. We're not going to hurry anything. You'll just have to be quiet," stated Oikawa, pulling on his lover's necktie to loosen it. 

"That shouldn't be a problem," smirked Iwaizumi as he pushed himself off the ground. He dropped the notebook on the floor then climbed onto the mattress, pushing Oikawa onto his back as he hovered over him.

The setter pulled Iwaizumi's collar until their lips connected. He began unbuttoning the dark-haired man's shirt then his own, undoing the ties around their necks without sliding them off. Oikawa broke off the kiss by pushing Iwaizumi to the side so he could straddle his hips. He threw his shirt and necktie onto the floor then pinned his boyfriend against the bed. 

"I was hoping it would be my turn to take the lead this time," said Oikawa, slowly trailing a finger between Iwaizumi's pecs. 

"You wanna top?"

"If you're game."

"However you like, Grand King," smiled Iwaizumi, sitting up so he could discard his shirt. Before he could drop his tie on the floor, Oikawa gently clasped a hand over the spiker's.

"Actually, I will need that," he said, pulling the cloth out of Iwaizumi's hand. 

The latter cocked an eyebrow but did not object, instead, he laid back in compliance, holding his arms together. Oikawa gently took both hands in his, pecking each finger individually. Once at the right thumb, he opened his mouth to suck on the finger, lidded eyes gazing up to Iwaizumi who sunk back into the mattress. The setter then wrapped the tie around his boyfriend's wrists, tying them over his head. While hanging the hands against the bed frame, Oikawa laid delicate kisses along Iwaizumi's strong arms, trailing down to his collar bone, then up to the side of his neck, finally reaching his ear. His hands followed shortly, reaching the tussled strands of black hair on the spiker's head. He raked his fingernails against the scalp then pulled on the hair, making Iwaizumi tilt his head to the left. The right ear was now better exposed, allowing Oikawa to nibble and suck on the lobe.

Leaning his lips close against his lover's ear, the brunet whispered in a sultry voice, "Enjoy."

The puff of air plastered itself against Iwaizumi's skin, producing pleasant shudders along his nape. He leaned his head back to look Oikawa in the eyes before pouncing on the brunet's lips. As they kissed fervently, Oikawa worked on unbuttoning both of their pants and stripped Iwaizumi to his briefs. Once both in their underwear, the setter slithered down to the end of the bed, just barely grazing Iwaizumi's crotch on his way. His penis was starting to get hard but was not completely erected yet—something which Oikawa would remedy soon enough. 

Taking hold of Iwaizumi's left foot, the brunet pressed his thumb against its underside. He kneaded the tight muscles intertwined under the skin, earning a relaxed groan from his partner—massages were a huge weakness of his. Then, Oikawa moved on to the right foot. With each strong stroke, Iwaizumi sunk deeper into the mattress, head hung back and eyes closed. The bulge in his underwear gradually grew the more he unwound, inciting Oikawa to work his way up the dark-haired man's legs. He massaged the latter's calves, then spread his legs apart as he reached the thighs. While applying light pressure on the muscles, he deposited kisses on the inside of each thigh until he reached the hip. 

At this point, Iwaizumi was clenching his toes while arching his back, holding his breath in anticipation. His eyes were closed so he only had his skin to count on for any information. Each nerve was sparking furiously at the mere draft of air caressing his hairs, riling him up further. His skin waited for the slightest signal that would signify a wave of rapture was going to spread through his limbs. 

But Oikawa passed over Iwaizumi's groin without so much as a brush of a hand. The spiker suppressed a groan of disappointment, lowering his back as his boyfriend trailed kisses up his navel. 

"What is it?" asked Oikawa before dragging his tongue from Iwaizumi's bellybutton to his abs. 

The ace grunted with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Did I miss a spot?" taunted the brunet as he settled at the nipples, sucking on the left nib. 

"You know that doesn't work for me."

Oikawa released the nipples with a satisfying pop. "Doesn't hurt to try," he grinned. 

Diving in for another passionate kiss, the setter dragged his hands down Iwaizumi's chest until his hand cupped the latter's crotch. This made the dark-haired man moan into the kiss with satisfaction. Oikawa pulled down the underwear to Iwaizumi's feet, letting him kick them off himself. He then gently caressed the spiker's cock while trailing kisses along Iwaizumi's jawline. Depositing fluttering kisses down his boyfriend's chest, Oikawa began pumping his hand up and down around the tip of the man's penis. Once near the navel, he stopped to delicately squeeze Iwaizumi's balls.

"Now," he murmured as his lips approached his lover's member, "I will continue what you so rudely interrupted me from doing last time."

The brunet swallowed the entire cock until the tip hit the top of his palate. He sucked on the shaft as he slowly raised his head up, then slid back down as far as his mouth would let him. Continuing this action, Oikawa grabbed both of Iwaizumi's thighs and pushed them up so that his legs would be spread wider while being lifted from the bed. He dragged a finger down the ace's perineum to his asshole, circling the entrance with his index although never prodding any closer. 

A surge of sensations shot through Iwaizumi's penis, rushing along his lower abdomen. He tried to focus on the volleyball poster on his wall or on the shape of his desk lamp, but whenever Oikawa would take the lead in bed—whether he ended up topping or bottoming—it had such an erotic effect on him that he had a hard time controlling himself. The confidence and sensuality emanating from the setter as he took charge excited Iwaizumi and made him want to fuck him even more. As his mind fixated on the image of Oikawa's pretty face stuffed with his cock, the spiker could feel the rush of sparks traveling through each of his nerves. 

Suddenly, Oikawa lifted his head up from the throbbing penis, wiping saliva from his chin. Iwaizumi clutched his fingers around the necktie keeping him tethered to the bed frame in a way to channel his overwhelming energy. The abrupt stop prevented him from reaching a climax even though he was just a few strokes away, disappointing him immensely. He opened his eyes to watch what his boyfriend had in mind and was greeted by a heavenly sight. The handsome brunet gazed up at Iwaizumi through thick eyelashes, cheeks flushed and mouth barely agape with some saliva still hanging from his thin lips. That seductive stare would be enough to send the spiker over the edge if only Oikawa would so much as graze his glans with his finger or his tongue. 

However, the sly setter had other plans. He pecked the tip of Iwaizumi's penis before sliding down to his balls, pushing his legs up higher. There, he licked the sensitive skin surrounding the testicles, feeling the latter move around at his touch. This new feeling prickled across the ace's skin all the way to the top of his cock, adding to the amassed pleasure in his lower abdomen, although it was not enough to get Iwaizumi to orgasm, not on its own at least. 

A loud gasp escaped his lips as Oikawa began nibbling his balls. The particular sensation did not last very long since the setter quickly moved down to Iwaizumi's asshole where he slipped his tongue in without hesitation. The dark-haired man groaned at the intrusion which he had not experienced in a while. The nimble muscle poked and prodded inside of Iwaizumi, occasionally grazing against his prostate. Sweat began to pearl on the spiker's forehead as he clenched his toes in bliss. Again, the spiraling feelings of euphoria gathered in his stomach, shooting sparks up his spine. It was smaller than before, but it was gradually growing, replacing the previous sensations with new ones although still making Iwaizumi's mind just as muddled. 

Reaching over to Iwaizumi's nightstand, Oikawa opened the second drawer to retrieve the bottle of lubricant. He unscrewed the cap then lathered his fingers with the gel, taking his sweet time as he poured some of the cold substance over the ace's entrance. Goosebumps erected on the latter's skin from the great temperature difference. Once satisfied with the amount of lube coating his fingers, the setter slowly pressed his index into Iwaizumi who bucked his hips forward at the touch. The brunet dragged his long finger back and forth, reaching deep inside his lover only to pull out shortly after. Soon, two fingers were up Iwaizumi's ass, stretching the entrance as well as lubing it up properly for what was to come. With occasional strokes, Oikawa would press against the dark-haired man's prostate, further exciting the man. 

Oikawa's plan was to take his time and make Iwaizumi enjoy the torturous delay, however, he himself could barely contain his arousal. His erection was pressing against his underwear, frenzied tingles spreading across the skin any time something would graze it. The muffled moans Iwaizumi produced while being blown and finger-fucked were enthralling, urging the brunet to cause some more. After placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cock, Oikawa leaned forward while taking both of Iwaizumi's legs in his hands. He pressed the thighs apart from one another and close to the dark-haired man's chest, making his legs stand almost at a 90° angle. This stretched his asshole open while giving Oikawa better access to it. Positioning himself at Iwaizumi's entrance, the setter eased his tip inside all the while pressing down on his lover's legs. 

The thicker intrusion roused a satisfying sense of fulfillment in Iwaizumi's ass, brushing against every ripple and pushing against the tight walls. With a controlled and unhurried motion, Oikawa pushed his penis deeper into the ace until his hips met the latter's butt. This extended entry allowed for Iwaizumi to get better accustomed to his lover's dick all the while enjoying the delicate tremors experienced at the beginning of penetration. With a steady motion, Oikawa pulled his hips back until most of his cock was out, enjoying the tight sensation to the fullest, then he thrust back in with immense force, diving in as far as he could reach inside his partner.

Iwaizumi gasped in surprise and mild pain. He could feel Oikawa's thrust all the way up his throat, compressing the air out of his lungs. Before his brain could register the sudden crash of feelings, the setter slowly slid his dick out to the tip, readying for another blow. With full vigor, he slammed into Iwaizumi who could not stifle the loud screams and moans which seemed to want fill the room with only their presence. Again, the spiker felt Oikawa withdraw his penis like he was cocking a gun and aiming before taking a deadly shot. 

The brunet lowered his chest against Iwaizumi's and set his lips against the dark-haired man's ear lobe, pulling at the skin playfully. He whispered in a husky voice, "I'll make you feel a pleasure so painful you'll be pleading for me to stop and continue at the same time."

At the end of the sentence, Oikawa plunged into Iwaizumi with all his strength. The ace cried out at the strong impact as his entire groin was being invaded by jolts of rapture. Each following thrust fired spasms throughout all of his muscles making his legs twitch, his back arch, his breath quicken, and his jaw clench tighter than ever. Most of Iwaizumi's body was appreciating the slow yet powerful poundings, but his mind and penis were deeply unsatisfied, instead yearning for the total release of everything previously amassed in them. He had nearly reached an orgasm just before and he still felt the frustration of coming close but being left hanging, toes clenched and spine bowed, with no foreseeable possibility of reaching that high soon. With shut eyes and furrowed eyebrows, the spiker tensed his muscles as he longed for satisfying strokes to finally appease him. He tugged at his restraints, just wanting to touch himself, to help his body and mind find peace—if he could just untie his hands, then...

A sharp pain plunged in his neck, yanking him back to the present moment.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a jolt. 

Oikawa's teeth were pressing against his skin, pinching the flesh under it. The brunet released his grip to suck on the sore skin, dragging his lips with it between them. He brushed his tongue over the throbbing area then up to Iwaizumi's ear.

"You were getting distracted, darling," moaned the setter. 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth.

"My bad."

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi while grinding into him. His hands snaked up the dark-haired man's arms until they reached his wrists. He unhooked them from the bed frame but kept them tightly fastened in the tie. Suddenly, Oikawa fell on top of his boyfriend's chest then circled his arms around his back, making them roll over so that Iwaizumi was straddling his hips. The unexpected reversal left the spiker lightheaded and disoriented, but Oikawa wasted no time before shoving his hips upward all the while gripping Iwaizumi's ass cheeks. Falling forward over his lover's chest, flushed face buried in the other's shoulder, the ace supported himself on his elbows and angled his pelvis so that Oikawa's dick would rub against all the right places while his own dick would rub against the brunet's abs.

The new position was a way for Oikawa to ensure he would last longer since it was not a very stimulating angle for him—and Iwaizumi was well aware of it. He cursed out his boyfriend in his head for making him wait longer than he needed to, but pursed his lips at each hard thrust which made his skin crawl in delight, reluctantly moaning at the delectable rapture. Iwaizumi had no other choice but to let the setter lead and guide him however he pleased, so he closed his eyes and let his body experience every sensation. 

After keeping Iwaizumi on top, Oikawa pushed himself up into a sitting position with the dark-haired man still straddling his hips. He cupped Iwaizumi's face in his hands to steal a deep, loving kiss from him. Shifting his legs under himself, he shoved the wing spiker down on his back, caging him between his arms as he laid in stupefaction. Oikawa slowly moved his hips forward as he swooped down to meet Iwaizumi's lips, kissing and biting them at a tortuous pace. He grabbed Iwaizumi's right leg and raised it up to his left shoulder, tilting the spiker to the side as he slammed his body forward. The strenuous position stretched the ace's groin muscles, adding to the pleasurable feelings already gathered in that area. He let guttural sounds escape his throat as he drifted along to the enjoyable, calm pace of Oikawa's thrusts.

"Tooru... Tooru please," pleaded Iwaizumi with his hands covering his flushed face. "I need more."

Balancing on his knees, Oikawa pressed his penis deep inside Iwaizumi with as much strength as he could, making the ace cry out from the sudden impact. 

"Like that?" sneered the brunet. He held Iwaizumi's right ankle at his own shoulder, clawing his right hand into his boyfriend's left thigh. Holding him tightly, Oikawa slowly pulled out then forcefully crashed back into Iwaizumi. Sweat dropped from under this curly brown hair down to his forehead, then landed on the spiker's abdomen. The latter bit his lower lip while shaking his head imperceptibly.

"No," he panted with a strained voice. "Faster, Tooru, please– uh!"

Oikawa disregarded the plea and instead pursued his powerful yet paced thrusts. Iwaizumi followed each impact with a tremulous moan, losing himself more and more with the growing ecstasy seeping through his every muscle. 

"Hajime, I'm home," called out a feminine voice from downstairs.

Both men froze and held their breath. Iwaizumi opened his eyes meekly, raising his head a little bit to look in the direction of his bedroom door. He could hear his mother setting her shoes at the front entrance.

"Oh and I see Tooru's here too!"

"Yes, hello Mrs. Iwaizumi," replied Oikawa, thrusting forward as he gripped onto his lover's legs.

Iwaizumi grunted and shot a deadly glare at the smug brunet. 

"Hi Tooru! Would you two like to come down for some tea?"

Oikawa bent forward, pressing Iwaizumi's leg closer to his own chest which made him wince. The brunet licked his boyfriend's earlobe before blowing hot air on the skin.

"Say it," he whispered in a demanding and seductive tone.

The warm breath and Oikawa's arousing voice made the wing spiker shudder as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, eyelids fluttering. Once he was able to catch his breath again, he stared into the setter's light brown eyes. The latter gazed back with a charming smile, tilting his head to the side in expectation. 

"We–" 

Oikawa launched his hips forward, hitting Iwaizumi pretty hard in the ass. The dark-haired man clenched his jaw to suppress a cry and scowled at his lover who merely looked back at him with a frightening glow in his eyes. 

"I– I'm a little tied up, at the moment," responded Iwaizumi with an embarrassed expression dawning his glistening face. 

The handsome setter smiled in satisfaction.

"Ah, you must be studying then, well alright, come down to see me when you're done."

"Of course Mrs. Iwaizumi," beamed Oikawa, slowly fucking his boyfriend. "See you later!"

As soon as Iwaizumi's mother was heard shuffling toward the kitchen, Oikawa pulled the ace's right leg to the side then raised his hips so that they were now in a doggy style position. Iwaizumi buried his face between his arms and into his covers, bound hands clutching at the foot of his bed. The setter held his partner's hips while he gently pulled back his own then harshly pushed Iwaizumi's ass as he pressed his pelvis forward, slamming deep inside him. Iwaizumi screamed in his covers. All of his muscles were tensed and his limbs were prickling with spasmodic sensations. 

Digging his nails into the ace's hips, Oikawa gradually picked up the pace and thrust just as hard as before but with a little more speed. Sweat was pouring down his face and chest, and his head was starting to spin. His cock was growing more reactive to the pleasurable friction especially now since it was reaching new depths. Through half-lidded eyes, the setter admired the intoxicating view of his dick running in and out of his lover's ass; the image filled him with a sense of primal pride and power, rushing all the blood in his body to his impatient penis. The muffled moans and groans emitting from Iwaizumi's hidden face added to his excitement. Without thinking, the brunet slapped his lover's firm ass cheeks with a powerful strike, earning a stifled cry. He could see the red print of his hand plastered on the pale skin. He smiled proudly. 

From the corner of his eye, Oikawa noticed one of their unbuttoned shirts sprawled at the edge of the bed. He leaned over to grab it then hastily spread it between his partner's knees and head. From down there, he fastened his fingers around Iwaizumi's dick which made the latter twitch and inhale sharply. One hand clawed at the spiker's ass while the other took care of his neglected erection. The slapping of their wet skins grew to be the most prominent sound in the room—Oikawa prayed Iwaizumi's mother did not hear any of it. 

Suddenly Iwaizumi's body was flushed with a surge of heat and his muscles cramped up from ecstatic shots of electricity skipping nerve to nerve. He finally came in Oikawa's hand as the brunet continued to pump his penis. Every part of the ace's ass burned with rhapsody, especially that one nook that was constantly being prodded at. He rode the wave of pleasure by huffing into the damp covers, curling his spine and jerking uncontrollably. 

Oikawa's dick was being squeezed at each spasm Iwaizumi experienced, which quickened the setter's release. He orgasmed while sending a few last vigorous thrusts as his head hung back, uneven grunts leaving his throat. His body trembled at the fast pace his heart was beating to and his lower back buzzed from warm prickling. 

With heaving breaths, Oikawa fell down over his boyfriend's back, wrapped his arms around the dark-haired man's chest, then tipped them both to the side so that they would lay spooning each other. The brunet brushed his hand over Iwaizumi's abs up to his pecs, sensing the rapid pounding of his heart. He kissed the sweaty skin covering the spiker's broad shoulders, then nibbled the nape of his neck. They remained quiet with only the sound of their panting warming up the air around them. 

"I told you to stop hitting my ass like you'd spike a volleyball," complained Iwaizumi.

The setter tightened his embrace and followed it with tender kisses. "I know, I'm sorry, I kinda lost control in the moment."

Iwaizumi huffed at the response. He backed his hips up against Oikawa's pelvis, grinding into them. The brunet's breath hitched at the sensation. 

"Hmm, I don't know if my butt forgives you for all the mistreatment it's received today."

"Oh shut up, you and I both know you loved it," retorted Oikawa before pulling his dick out.

Both men shuddered at the tingling feeling caused by the friction. Oikawa slipped his arm out from under his lover and sat at the edge of the bed, looking for his underwear. Iwaizumi observed him with weary eyes, inputting the precious image of the man into his brain. 

After slipping on his underwear, the brunet leaned over the mattress to kiss Iwaizumi with adoration. Their lips lingered against one another, longing for more of the sweet nectar of love. 

"I'm gonna go freshen up before going down to see your mom," announced Oikawa. "Don't lounge around for too long." 

He picked up his school uniform from the ground and bed frame and swung them over his shoulder. He headed toward the door but was stopped by Iwaizumi calling out to him.

"Ahem."

Oikawa looked back with an innocent face. The wing spiker held his hands up while cocking an eyebrow. 

"Oh right," exclaimed the brunet. 

He hurried back to his boyfriend's side to untie him from his confines. 

"You're getting better with those knots," muttered Iwaizumi as he rolled his wrists and stretched his hands.

"Why thank you," winked Oikawa. "Can't have you breaking out of your cuffs now can we?"

Iwaizumi shot his lover a defiant smirk. He replied nothing and sat up.

"Alright, well, I'm heading down," said the setter, opening the door. "Oh and, you might want to soak your shirt as soon as you can if you want to avoid stains. Bye-bye!"

He blew a kiss to Iwaizumi before closing the door with a wink. The dark-haired man picked up his disgraced shirt with an irritated expression. 

"Shittykawa," he muttered to himself. 

His face softened as he realized it was thoughtful of Oikawa to have laid something to protect his bed in the first place. With that thought, Iwaizumi forgave his idiot boyfriend. He gathered the rest of his clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. From down the hallway, he could hear the sink turn on as Oikawa splashed his face with the cool water. Iwaizumi slipped into a clean pair of underwear then opened his window to let the stench of sweat and sex seep out of his room. He looked around his closet for a change of clothes and picked a t-shirt and a jogging. 

At that moment, he heard Oikawa running down the stairs like when they were children.

"Mrs. Iwaizumi, we're done studying!" he shouted cheerfully. 

"That's great, I'm outside having tea, come join me," was her distant reply from the backyard. 

Iwaizumi trudged over to the bathroom with his shirt in his hand. He filled the sink with water and let the garment soak before rubbing it with soap. Once he was done washing the shirt, he hung it over the shower rack to let it dry. The spiker washed his face and arms then pushed his damp hair back with his fingers. He stared himself down in the mirror, noticing how flushed his face still was. Then his eyes caught a glance of a bright red hickey surrounded by teeth marks just barely poking out from under his collar. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh as he thought of his boyfriend. Iwaizumi had known from the beginning that Oikawa had been seeking some sort of revenge—and he absolutely loved the passionate eagerness the brunet had shown as he tried to exact that revenge—but now he was left with yet another pretty obvious mark on his body, which was precisely what the sly setter had wanted. Moreover, the relentless and powerful hip-thrusting definitely bruised his butt and thighs, and Iwaizumi knew sitting on hard surfaces would be uncomfortable for the days to come. Regardless, the dark-haired man smiled at his reflection with satisfaction and adjusted his shirt to cover up the hickey as best he could so that he could join his boyfriend and mother for some tea.


End file.
